1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a retainer for holding one or more garment shoulder straps in place.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in class 2, subclasses 336 and 337, and class 24, subclasses 182, 519, 563 and 532, produced the following patents which may be material to the present invention:
Baldwin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,731, issued Apr. 8, 1924, discloses a shoulder strap holder adapted to be stitched or otherwise secured to the underside of a gown, dress or blouse at the shoulder in such a manner as the straps of any or all undergarments worn with or under such gown, dress or blouse can be inserted within the holder and securely held in place in such a position that the shoulder straps will not become exposed by reason of the fact that the gown, dress or blouse slips or shifts to different positions on the wearer's shoulders.
Fellows, U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,303, issued Jun. 30, 1925, discloses a lingerie clasp assembly including a spring-type clasp for receiving the shoulder straps of an undergarment, and a snap member for being sewed to an outer garment to hold the clasp in place on the outer garment.
Robb, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,228, issued Jun. 15, 1926, discloses a lingerie clasp for being sewed to the inner face of the shoulder portion of a dress to retain straps of lingerie or under garments on the shoulders of the wearer and concealed under the dress.
Raymond, U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,776, issued Jul. 27, 1926, discloses a lingerie clasp for being anchored firmly to a dress having arms that can be sprung apart to receive the shoulder straps of lingerie.
Mahoney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,004, issued Aug. 30, 1927, discloses a shoulder strap holder for armpits shields to retain the straps of lingerie, brassieres, etc., on the shoulders of the wearer while the arm pit shield is attached to the holder to prevent the arm pit shield from being worked out of position.
Stader, U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,589, issued Jul. 7, 1936, discloses a shoulder strap holder for being secured to an outer garment and for holding the shoulder straps of inner garments in place relative to the outer garment.
Patten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,660, issued Aug. 4, 1936, discloses a shoulder strap retaining device for being stitched to a first garment and for retaining shoulder straps of a second garment.
Cleasby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,806, issued Jul. 6, 1948, discloses a shoulder strap combination for brassieres and foundation garments including a lock device for allowing a support pad to being attached to the existing brassiere or foundation garment shoulder strap for comfort.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a retainer for holding a shoulder strap of a first garment in place on a wearer's shoulder, including a body having stabilizing means for holding the retainer stable on the wearer's shoulder; and grip means attached to the body for gripping one or more shoulder straps and for securing one or more shoulder straps to the body.